dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Season Four
Superman Season Four is the fourth season of Superman that deals with Clark changing the timeline after he prevented his past self from saving his mother. With changes, they cause new threats such as a mysterious Meta-Human, The Shade, and a Kryptonian general known as Zod. It airs on the CW. It is created by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kriesburg It aired in 2018-2019 Cast *Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 23/23 *Rose Leslie as Lois Lane- 23/23 *Anna Kendrick as Dr. Lana Lang- 23/23 *Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe- 23/23 *Dylan Sprayberry as Rebirth Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy- 22/23 *Emile Hirsch as Julian Dorn- 18/23 *Tom Cavanagh as Rebirth Emil Hamilton- 19/23 *Jessie L. Martin as Lt. Perry White- 22/23 Recurring * Dean Cain as Christopher Garrick / Earth Three Superman and Jonathan Kent- 5/23 6/23 * Allison Miller as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl- 8/23 * Sam Witwer as Hank Henshaw- 5/23 * Violett Beane as Rebirth Jessie Hamilton / Powergirl- 14/23 * Wes Bentley as Rebirth Lex Luthor- 5/23 * Todd Lasance as Dru-Zod / General Zod- 12/23 * Andre Tricoteux as the voice of General Zod * Matt Letscher as Rebirth Vril-Dox / Brainiac- 2/23 * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 1/23 * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 2/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 1/23 * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth / Outsider- 1/23 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 1/23 * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel- 1/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 1/23 * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm- 3/23 * Megalyn Echinwoke as Mari McCabe-Palmer / Vixen- 1/23 * Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport- 3/23 * Luc Roderique as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm- 2/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 2/23 * Ali Larter as Amunet Black / Blacksmith- 2/23 * Hugh Laurie as the voice of The Shade- 6/23 * Susan Walters as Dr. Carla Tanhauser- 2/23 * Michael C. Hall as Sam Scudder / Mirror Master- 3/23 * Jessica Camacho as Cynthia Reynolds / Gypsy Earth-42- 11/23 * Rick Cosnett as Jimmy Olsen- 2/23 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 2/23 * David Harewood as Brian Elliot / J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter- 1/23 Episodes # "Rebirth"- After preventing his past self from saving Martha Kent, Clark returns with Vril-Dox to the present and imprisons him in a cage that dampens his powers. In the new timeline, which Dox dubs "Rebirth", Clark's father is alive, and is married to Tina McGee, Perry has a poor relationship with Conner and Lois, and is revealed to be still married to Francine. ; Pete is a billionaire tech magnate; and Lana is the CEO of S.T.A.R Labs. There is a new Superman in Metropolis called Superboy struggling with his own nemesis, Edward Collins , known as "The Ultra Man". Clark begins losing his memories of the original timeline due to the new timeline becoming permanent. After discovering Superboy is still Conner, Clark decides to become Superman again and teams up with Conner and stops Collins, but Conner is seriously injured in the process. Clark gives his blood to Conner, which heals Conner's wounds. Meanwhile, Collins is confronted by a mysterious voice and finds the message "Shade" being scratched into his mirror by an invisible shadow force. # "Paradox"- Clark learns of multiple changes to the timeline: Perry never told Lois that Conner had partially DNA from a Kryptonian, Pete reveals that he knows about the previous timeline and is angry with him for not altering the timeline to save his brother Dante from being killed, and he has a new Investigative Reporter partner, Julian Dorn , who does not like or trust him. Clark decides to travel back to fix the damage, but he is intercepted by Christopher Garrick. Christopher tells Clark that the timeline never resets exactly and he has to learn to live with his mistakes. Meanwhile, Collins has a vision of his future life in "Rebirth" and locates the person responsible, Shade, who restores Collins' powers and full "Rebirth" memories. Clark tells the team about the timeline's alterations before he and Conner confront Collins at an abandoned warehouse. The Shade is there as well, saying that he is preparing for a future event. Pete arrives and helps Clark and Conner defeat Collins, who is then incarcerated in Strykers Island. The team determines Shade is creating other Meta-Humans using "Rebirth" whom they need to track down. Pete and Clark reconcile, as do Lois and Perry. Lana is secretly revealed to have gained cryokinetic powers. Clark and Lois begin dating, while Collins is killed inside his cell by an unidentified being. # "Blacksmith"- Hank and Jessie return to the past, where she reveals she has gained super powers from the second dark matter blast. Hank hopes everyone will dissuade her from using her powers. Elsewhere, a Lexcorp employee Amunet Black develops Meta-Human magnetic powers that manifest as an alternate personality, Blacksmith , who attacks her abusive husband . Julian confronts Amunet at the station and is nearly killed by Blacksmith. Clark learns from Blacksmith that she got her powers from Shade. She escapes and later goes to the Metropolis Hospital to kill her husband by dropping an oil tanker on the building. Superman creates a vortex to hold the tanker in place, but is unable to confront Blacksmith simultaneously. Hank sends Jessie and Conner to help. She takes over the vortex while Clark talks Black into gaining control over Blacksmith. Conner , grappling with disappointment over learning that Jessie can fly, and use all of Clark's current powers. Hank tells Jessie that he will support her decision and presents her with her own Kryptonian costume. Perry later shows Clark and Julian footage of Collins being killed in his cell by an unseen force, manifesting only as a flying ball of white light. # "The New Intergang"- Three years ago, Sam Scudder, and Lester Buchinsky participated in a crime spree, along with Alex Trent (Wentworth Miller), which led to Sam getting hit by the original particle accelerator explosion. In the present, Clark begins training Jessie on how to use her powers. Hank suggests the team locate a new version of Emil Hamilton to replace him on the team once he and Jessie leave. Scudder returns from being trapped in a mirror-like dimension with the ability to transport himself and others through reflective surfaces. He reunites with Buchinsky, who now has an upgraded suit, and a brand new electric gun, and they go on a crime spree. Superman, Superboy, and Jessie (as "Powergirl") confront them, but are defeated after Clark ends up trapped inside a mirror by Scudder. Lana secretly uses her emerging ice powers to help Clark free himself from his predicament. He, Jessie, and Conner then successfully capture Scudder and Buchnisky. After evaluating the candidates, the team recruits the harsh and prideful Emil Hamilton, created from Clark changing the timeline, despite Hank's objections. Jessie and Hank return to the future, but not before Hank apprises Pete of Clark's suspicious escape. That night, Lana accidentally freezes the water in her shower and her appearance begins showing signs of her future doppelganger, Killer Frost. # "Monster"- Without informing the others, Lana visits her estranged mother, Carla, at her medical research company to have her powers examined, but leaves after viciously attacking another scientist who intended to exploit her condition. Meanwhile, a Meta-Human with the ability to spin at incredible speeds attacks Metropolis. Pete grows suspicious of the newly-recruited Emil Hamilton when he does not provide much help in battling the Meta-Human. The Meta-Human is revealed to be a man named Roscoe Dillon, who has a connection with Emil. Clark exposes the deception in time to keep police snipers from harming civilians and prevents Julian from shooting Emil whom he mistakes for a Meta-Human. Emil is revealed to lost his wife, and daughter from an accident which led to Emil to work for Star Labs. The team decides to give him a chance to prove his worth as an assistant. A badly shaken Julian reconciles his differences with Clark. Carla informs Lana that her powers are increasing and that she needs to stop using them or her condition will become irreversible. # "Enter Zod"- When Conner relates his recent dreams of flying, and using Clark's current powers as Superboy, Clark tells him that he shouldn't help him out, until he gets better, and reveals what happened to him during "Superpoint", and how it led to him having dreams from another timeline. A Meta-Human Emil nicknames "Alchemy" appears and murders a stockbroker. Lana reveals her powers to Pete and has him "vibe" her to know her future. Pete sees himself fighting Killer Frost, causing Lana to contemplate leaving for good. The Shade begins summoning Conner to him, so the team locks him in the particle accelerator for his own safety. Meanwhile, Clark and the others stop Alchemy's next attack and capture him using Meta-dampening handcuffs. Pete tells everyone the truth about Lana and Clark privately confesses to her that her powers came from him creating "Rebirth". Conner volunteers to lead the team to Shade to capture the villain and stop the memories, which are causing him pain, because of his Kryptonian DNA. Superman, Perry, and a S.W.A.T. team locate Shade and his followers and surround them. Another kryptonian , which only Clark can see, suddenly attacks them. As Clark fights him, Shade entices Conner to pick up his fallen energy weapon, which encases Conner in a crystal cocoon. Calling himself "Zod" , the Kryptonian overpowers Clark and prepares to stab him. # "Killer Frost"- Zod opts instead to race Clark across the city, then batters him to demonstrate his superiority. Pete and Lana arrive to rescue Clark and Zod flees. Lana, with her Killer Frost persona having taken over, violently interrogates one of The Shade's followers at MPD headquarters. When Julian catches her, she coerces him to find the other acolytes so they can lead her to Shade , who can presumably remove her powers. Clark and Pete track her down and imprison her, but the team is fractured after she reveals Clark's role in Dante's death by creating "Rebirth". Greatly concerned and disregarding the consequences, Perry breaks Conner out of the cocoon. Conner emerges with full Kryptonian abilities such as flight, and he flies away in a confused state. Clark as Superman offers his life to Lana for her freedom in a successful attempt to restore her sanity and gain her help in treating Conner. Perry and Clark locate Conner, stabilizing his condition with Lana's serum, and Conner soon embraces his new abilities. Julian agrees to protect Lana from the police, but forces Clark to resign from the Daily Star, and from being a police consultant in exchange, believing him morally unfit for wanting Lana shielded. A man who looks just like Julian, is revealed to be The Shade, who works for Zod. # "Starro The Conqueror!"- Clark investigates a meteor crash outside Metropolis that turns out to be a spaceship from which aliens emerge. Lena tells the team that the "Joining", and "Starro" landed previously in the 1950s, but then mysteriously departed. Needing help, Clark assembles the original Bat Family, Alfred, the Legends, and Wonder Woman of New York. The team begins training at a S.T.A.R. Labs facility, sparring against Wonder Woman to prepare against the aliens. Pete finds and reveals a message to Rip Hunter from Clark's future self, which exposes Clark's manipulation of the timeline and how it affected other team members. Bruce, Wonder Woman, Barbara, Jason, and Ronnie become the only ones who still trust Clark. Starro possessing Brainiac abducts the President. Wonder Woman leads most of the others in a rescue effort, but Starro / Braniac kill the President and trap them with a mind control device. The controlled heroes return and attack S.T.A.R. Labs. While Batman holds them off, Superman lures Wonder Woman to the device and manipulates her into destroying it, freeing everyone. The team decides to trust Clark again. Suddenly, Sara, Ray, Nate, Lucius, Alfred, and Bruce are teleported away before Clark can intervene. # "The Present"- Clark asks Christopher Garrick for help against Zod. The two heroes locate and defeat The Shade and return his weapon to its box, causing Zod to disappear before he can kill Christopher. Discovering Julian to be The Shade, Clark reveals his own identity to him to get further information. Julian relates how he located the Philosopher's stone following a vision of his dead sister, and that he has been having blackouts ever since. Zod manifests through Pete using visions of Dante and fights Clark and Conner, but Lana manages to convince Pete to close the box again. The team communicates with Zod through Julian, who claims that Superman , in the future, will imprison him. He also says that one teammate will betray them, another will fall, and a third will suffer a fate worse than death. Trying to end Zod's threat, Clark and Christopher throw the box into the Phantom Zone, when Clark travels back to when Eradicator originally killed Jonathan in 2017, to ensure that Jonathan is dead, and has a moment with his father, and lets Eradicator kill him while Clark is forced to watch. In the process, Clark is thrown five months into the future and witnesses Zod killing Lois. Christopher tells Clark that the future is not fixed. Conner receives upgrades to his "Superboy"costume, Julian gets Clark's job back for him, and Clark rents a new apartment for himself and Lois. # "Fools Gold"- Clark has been having nightmares about Lois' murder. Lisa Snart attempts a robbery, but is confronted by Superman , who recalls a news report during his visit in the future when the latter captures the former. The distraction allows Snart to overpower Clark and escape. Emil launches the museum, but no one visits it. In a second confrontation, Conner as Superboy intervenes and captures Snart, gaining praise by everyone except Clark. He eventually reveals the future he saw to everyone but Perry. The team decides to change the course of other events in order to prevent Lois' death. Using Pete, Clark accesses the future memory, in which the news reveal that the S.T.A.R. Labs museum will close and Lana will become Killer Frost. Snart escapes, and Clark decides to change the first event by letting Conner capture him. Pete relaunches the museum, starting with an exhibition for elementary school students. Julian is persuaded by Lana to join the team. A mysterious woman from another Earth arrives, and attacks Pete at his apartment. While practicing phasing, Conner is shocked to see Jesse coming through a portal. Jesse says Hank has been abducted by Titano and taken to Gorilla City. # "Planet Of The Apes"- Hank is captured while running through the woods. Jessie and Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl explains that he was leading an expedition to Gorilla City that was ambushed and killed while Hank disappeared. Clark recalls that in the future Metropolis will be attacked by gorillas. He, Julian, Pete, and Lana go to rescue him but are captured by Titano. Speaking through Hank, Titano asks Clark to help him usurp his master Solovar. Clark as Superman agrees to fight Solovar in the arena for the lives of the others and wins, but refuses to kill him. Titano seizes control of Gorilla City and prepares an invasion of Earth-1. The team asks Lana to kill Pete so Titano can't open a portal, but she refuses. Clark fakes his death and Titano removes him from his cage. He resuscitates himself and frees the others, and they return to Earth-1. Jessie and Hank reunite and Conner and Jessie recommit to their relationship. Julian asks Lana out on a date. Titano assembles his army with a brainwashed Gypsy at his side, revealed to be the same Meta-Human that attacked Pete. # "Rise Of The Apes"- Hank and Emil clash over their different personalities. Jesse informs Hank that she intends to stay in the past, which Hank initially tries to prevent. Hank subdues Gypsy when she ambushes Pete and Clark, and the team realizes that Titano and his forces have reached Metropolis. Using his powers, Pete determines that the gorillas will attack the center of town. This turns out to be a distraction for Titano to abduct a visiting Army general. Clark contemplates killing Titano as the only way to permanently stop him and also change the future, but Hank encourages him to find another way. Taking control of the general, Titano attempts a nuclear missile strike on the city. Clark as Superman prevents the attack, so Titano and his gorilla army invade the city themselves. Pete travels to Earth-42 to ask Gypsy for help. The Kryptonians distract the soldiers while Pete and Gypsy bring Solovar to Earth-1, who defeats Titano, with Superman's help, and Solovar and assumes leadership once again. All the gorillas return to Earth-2, with the exception of Titano , who is turned over to A.R.G.U.S. Gypsy kisses Pete before telling him he couldn't handle her, then returns to Earth-42. Clark proposes to Lois. While going out to pick up dinner for Jesse, Conner is confronted by a strange man who claims that he knows his identity, and "that this will be fun." # "Worlds Finest: The Musical!"- The team discover that they have to sing, so Music Meister will leave. He then says that they must finished the "script". While Clark and Diana try to escape, a gang of super-powered fans, Diana starts to sing Fight Song, while she discovers that if they play along, they can find a way to beat him. Meanwhile, Pete starts playing the piano, as he sings Open Your Eyes, revealed to be thinking about Gypsy. Later, the super-powered fans start causing havoc in the city, forcing Clark and Diana's team to reverse the singing spell, and to stop Music Meister. With Conner, Pete, J'onn, and Cassandra's help they manage to capture Music Meister. As he turns off the singing spell. Clark interrogates Music Meister, and he mocks Clark saying that he looks shorter in person. It is later revealed, that he took some of Superman and Wonder Woman's abilities. Superman, Wonder Woman, Pete, J'onn, and Cassandra, along with Supergirl arrive and take him down. , Music Meister leaves Earth-1 stating that "it's been fun, see you around Man Of Steel." In the end Clark sings to Lois. # "Mirrors / Magenta"- Sam Scudder breaks out of prison, and kills a few of the guards. He then sees a poster of Superman, claiming that he will be the one who kills him to get revenge. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois announce to Perry and the team that they are getting engaged, with everyone praising them for their announcement. Clark, Perry, and Julian investigate the break in, learning that Scudder has escaped, and broke into Lexcorp, stealing designs for a mirror gun. Later, Conner catches up to an old friend Frances Kane (Abigail Breslin), but she leaves after she falls down, holding her head suffering a lot of pain. Sam now coined "Mirror Master", meets Frances saying that he knows she is a Meta-Human just like him, and that they could kill Superman, to take back Metropolis. Superman, and Superboy go after Mirror Master, but Conner is shocked when Frances, taking the name Magenta, has teamed up with Mirror Master. Later, the duo defeats them, sending them back to Strykers Island. In the end, Kara decides to join the team again. # "Wrath Of Zod"- Conner continues having visions of General Zod and, after a physical altercation with him, finally admits this to the team. The team attempts to question Zod via Julian, who again acts as a conduit. Zod casts doubt on whether the Philosopher's Stone is truly lost to the Phantom Zone. Lana confesses that she kept part of the Philosopher's Stone, hoping to use it to remove her powers. Clark and the team figure out that Zod is trapped inside the Phantom Zone but Conner is at home with Jesse when they realize this. Conner, after being confronted by Zod who appears as a vision of his mother, steals the stone fragment from the lab, creates a portal, and launches the fragment into the Phantom Zone , believing this will exile Zod for good. Superman arrives just as the portal draws Conner into it, trapping him in the Phantom Zone. Zod, having successfully manipulated Conner, emerges from the Phantom Zone and fights Clark , taunting him by boasting he will not kill him before Clark watches Lois die before his eyes. Clark breaks off Zod's arm blade using his vibrating hand, causing Zod to retreat. # "Toy Man Returns"- Feeling responsible for everything bad that is happening, and that Conner is suffering inside the phantom zone, Clark decides to rescue him. Pete vibes Clark into the phantom zone , where he encounters manifestations of friends and foes who had previously sacrificed their lives. Less accommodating than before, they push Clark to understand true sacrifice and that he must be the one to save Lois in the future. Clark is also confronted by his former enemy, Bizarro , and defeats him. Christopher Garrick , having been contacted by Pete, joins Clark inside the phantom zone and voluntarily takes Conner's place so Clark and Conner can escape. Meanwhile, Jesse uses the armor shard to locate and face General Zod by herself, managing to wound the villain with it before he escapes, while Kara and Julian work together in order to stop Toy Man, who is targeting Emil Hamilton. . Later, Jesse decides to go to Earth-3 to protect it until the team can free Christopher from the phantom zone. Clark admits to Lois that even though he does love her but proposed for the wrong reasons and suggests they take some time apart from one another. # "The Death Of Superman Part One"- 48 hours later, Superman engages The Ultimate in a major confrontation near Metropolis, as Ultimate continues throwing Superman around. 48 hours earlier, Clark continues to search for ways to protect Lois from General Zod, and Perry has a heart-to heart discussion with Lois, about Clark's choice to break up. Clark and Perry talk about the recent situation, who reveals that Lois loves him very much, and that he shouldn't carry too much "weight on his shoulders". Meanwhile, Lex Luthor creates a Phantom Zone device, in order to revive Bizarro powering his Ultimate form with more Kryptonian energy, provided by Mercy Graves, a former assistant to Emil. Clark and Julian go undercover, and investigate Luthor by sneaking into Luthorcorp, after Clark knocks out the guards. The duo come back to STAR Labs, with information that Lez has access to The Ultimate. Lex unleashes his Ultimate into the city, as Superman assembles, Conner, Kara, and Pete who vibes them to the location. The Kryptonians engage Ultimate, while Vibe goes after Lex Luthor. The Ultimate defeats them, and continuously batters Superman, and throwing him around. While attacking him, The Ultimate stabs Superman with his ancient blades, killing him instantly. Lois runs onto the scene, and cries holding the dead body of Superman. After the team bury Clark, an unknown man opens a breach and digs up Clark's body, and takes Clark with him ending in a cliffhanger. # The Death Of Superman Part Two"- Abra Kadabra, a criminal from the 64th century, comes to Metropolis stealing from numerous tech companies and killing two guards. Gypsy returns, in pursuit of Kadabra, to avenge her partner. Kadabra offers the team the identity of General Zod in exchange for his freedom. Meanwhile, Clark Kent wakes up on Earth-3 healed by Christopher Garrick. He gives Clark a device which should heal him, but he won't be able to save him again. Against Gypsy's wishes, a desperate Perry releases Kadabra, who escapes to Dox's time vault after Gypsy fails to stop him, and retrieves a power source. Kadabra also triggers an explosion that critically injures Lana. . Refusing to take off the necklace suppressing her powers, even though doing so could save her life, Lana asks Julian to perform surgery with her guidance instead. Kadabra attempts to return to his own time, having used the stolen technology to build his own time machine using The Ultimate but he is foiled by the team along with a resurrected Superman with Gypsy's help. Clark decides that the only way to save Lois' life is by traveling to the future. Later, a still-recovering Lana loses consciousness and begins convulsing, before her vital signs flatline. A distraught Julian rips the necklace from her neck and her vital signs return to normal, as her injuries heal rapidly. She awakens, but in the guise of Killer Frost, and starts attacking the group with her ice powers. # ""The Once and Future Superman"- Killer Frost destroys the necklace. Clark travels to 2025, when he learns that Pete lost his powers after Killer Frost shattered his hands and forced him to use mechanical prosthetics; Emil has become a billionaire and CEO of his new company Hamilton CORP; Julian works at Strykers Island tending to Killer Frost; Conner is catatonic with a shattered spine; Perry is depressed; future Clark is a recluse hiding at S.T.A.R. Labs. In his absence, Magenta and Mirror Master have taken over Metropolis. Clark fails to learn General Zod's identity. Pete secretly uses a device to prevent Clark from returning to the past, hoping he will put things right. Clark rounds up Julian, Perry and Emil and reunites Team Superman. Magenta and Mirror Master overwhelm Clark with their powers, but after overhearing him, future Clark becomes Superman again and uses Pete's device to negate the villains' abilities and helps defeat them. Future Clark gives Clark information and tells him to find a physicist named Tracy Brand, who developed a phantom zone -based trap four years after Lois' death. In the present, Killer Frost meets with General Zod . She is reluctant to trust him but changes her mind when Zod 's armor opens up, and he steps out, revealing his identity to her. # "I Know Who You Are"- Clark, Pete, and Emil visit Tracy Brand to seek help in making a trap for General Zod; they are interrupted by Killer Frost, who attempts to kill Tracy but is defeated before she escapes. Tracy goes to S.T.A.R Labs with Team Superman and is shown her future. Killer Frost later decides to kidnap Perry's girlfriend, Cecile, and demand Tracy in exchange. Killer Frost's plan fails, leading to a battle between her and Pete. Defeated, she is whisked away by Zod , but not before Pete draws some of her blood in order to potentially make a cure for her powers. Later, Tracy, inspired by the events, plans to build a trap for General Zod, while Clark has a revelation regarding Zod's identity and flies outside the city to confront him. Meanwhile, Perry admits his love to Cecile and tells her about Clark and Conner's alter egos. Emil develops feelings for Tracy. General Zod confirms Clark's new assumption and reveals himself to be a future version of Clark Kent. # "Chain Of Circumstances"- General Zod explains that he is a time remnant of Clark , created by his future self while fighting Zod. After being shunned by Team Superman, the time remnant became depressed and flew back in time to ultimately become General Zod. He explains that he needs to kill Lois so that Clark will be forced to create him in the future. Pete proposes to stop Zod from remembering any of their strategies by stopping Clark from creating new memories, but miscalculations cause Clark to lose his memory. General Zod also loses all of his memories, resulting in Conner's powers disappearing since Zod never gave them to him. An electrophiliac named Lucious Coolidge gets released because of Clark's inability to testify correctly. Killer Frost helps Pete and Julian develop a way for Clark to regain his memories, so that Zod would as well. As Coolidge starts an electric fire, Lois helps Clark regain his memories in time to stop the fire with assistance from Conner. Tracy and Emil develop a romance. She then shows the team the completed phantom zone trap, which requires a high amount of energy. The final scene cuts to a room that has some alien technology, as well as King Shark. #"Schuster Street"- With 24 hours left before Lois dies, Team Superman learns that there is only one energy source that can power the "Phantom Zone Bazooka", in the form of a salvaged Joining technology held at an A.R.G.U.S. facility. Clark and Pete ask Lena for it, but she refuses because of her mistrust of Clark due to his creation of Rebirth. Clark then visits Trent, who joined the Secret Six and double-crossed the Legends , and recruits him to help Clark and Julian break into A.R.G.U.S. and steal the device. In the process, A.R.G.U.S. agents eventually capture Clark, Trent, and Julian, but Lena , seeing the kindness in Clark's actions, allows Clark to take the device. But not before, King Shark kills Julian, when they try to escape. Trent advises Clark to use the goodness in him to defeat General Zod. Tracy decides to join the team. Pete vibes about his battle with Killer Frost and leaves to fight her. Zod breaks Conner's leg. Clark uses the "Phantom Zone Bazooka" on Zod, but it fails due to Zod counteracting it with the Philosopher's Stone, which is made out of calcified phantom zone energy. General Zod then kills Lois and escapes. # "Highest Point"- It is revealed that Emil swapped places with Lois, leading to his death. General Zod kidnaps Pete and forces him to rebuild the Bazooka into an interdimensional quantum splicer so that Zod could create fragments of himself to be dispersed throughout time and protect himself from the paradox. Clark tries to convince Zod that he could be saved. General Zod returns to S.T.A.R. Labs, destroys it with the Philosopher's Stone and orders Lana to kill Pete, but Gypsy interferes. Zod and Lana open a portal into the phantom zone; the Ultimate appears and attacks Zod , but Lana stops him with her powers. General Zod attempts to execute his plan, but Pete actually modified the Bazooka into a skeleton key to free Christopher from the phantom zone prison. Clark, Conner, Christopher, and Jessie engage Zod , while Pete and Gypsy face off against Lana. Pete convinces Lana to become benevolent. Clark phases through and destroys General Zod's suit before Zod is shot by Lois, seconds before he is erased from existence. As Team Superman mourns Emil, Lana decides to use Julian's cure, to honor Julian and to be redeemed by rejoining the team. Jessie decides to stay on Earth-one to be with Conner, and to become a full member of the team. Gypsy, wants to stay on Earth-One in order to help the team more as a member of Team Superman. Dr. Emil Hamilton Earth-Two, decide to stay on Earth-One to honor his deceased doppelgänger. After a moment with his friends and Lois, Clark decides that it should be himself that takes Christopher's place in the prison. He opens a portal to the Phantom Zone, flying very fast, until he is shot with a blue icy blast of energy, causing Clark to lose half of his speed. Clark looks up to see who shot the blast and to his surprise, sees Jimmy Olsen in a futuristic suit, saying "Good luck saving Metropolis, Superman.." before Season 4 ends." Category:Superman Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7